


One More Night

by reallysweetsass (IlluminationEgo)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drinking, Drunken sex, F/F, Marriage, Sober Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1324504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlluminationEgo/pseuds/reallysweetsass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The silence from before had descended again, and it followed Barbara like a heavy black cloud all the way to the door until she rested her hand on the door knob and threw a ray of light at it.  </p><p>“I love you, Lindsay.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the RageHappy Secret Santa on tumblr.

It all started with Barbara’s plea of “One more night, c’mon, Linds, gimme one more night out on the town before we go back to Austin.”

The two had decided to fly out to Vegas over their long weekend break, since neither of them had been there before and they both wanted to experience Vegas once. It was a mutual bucket list trip that had ended up being more of Barbara getting absolutely plastered at night and Lindsay kicking ass at Texas Hold’em during the day.

Reluctantly, Lindsay had agreed, and that was how she found herself in the third shitty bar of Barbara’s choice on their bar-hopping rounds.

  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Barbara was very drunk.  
  
This was an observation made by Lindsay as she downed her own Coors Light and watched Barbara lean over the counter towards the poor, unsuspecting bartender.

“You’re… like a donkey. Which makes that ass spectacular!” Barbara laughed, and Lindsay winced at the confused look on the bartender’s face. Finishing off her beer, Lindsay decided to step in.

“Hey there, Barbs!” She sing-songed the name as she took Barbara’s forearm and pulled her away from the relieved and still very confused bartender who had been the target of Barbara’s pun-based affections.

Barbara blinked owlishly at Lindsay a few times before leaning against her friend. “Hey… Linds…?”

“Hrm?” Lindsay had found them a booth in the bar/restaurant and lightly pulled Barbara in after her, letting Barbara rest her head on Lindsay’s shoulder.

“We should get married- like for realizes.” Barbara’s foot tapped under the table, and her thigh nudged against Lindsay’s.

The alcohol coursed through Lindsay’s system and she hummed, lying her head on top of Barbara’s. “Hey, why not? You find a preacher, we’ll call it a ceremony.” She laughed, and Barbara found herself laughing along, even though she wasn’t sure what Lindsay was laughing at.

One drunken stumble out of the bar, a few fumbled taxi cabs, and a set of slurred instructions later, they were in a church. Church being a relative word- it was a small ramshackle building tucked in alongside an even shoddier bar on one side and what was definitely not a clean strip club on the other.

The minster, a younger man, took the money that Barbara handed him, who had plucked it from Lindsay’s pocket. He counted the bills as Barbara leaned against Lindsay, Lindsay’s arm wrapped around her waist.

Satisfied, the minister tucked away the money and began the ceremony. Somewhere, tinny organ music played and Lindsay and Barbara shuffled forward, a mass of limbs and drunken smiles.

“Do you take Barbara to be your newly wedded wife?” There was no feeling to the words, the man was only doing his job, but Barbara liked to think she heard sincerity in Lindsay’s answer.

“Yes. Er, I do.” Lindsay laughed and pulled Barbara closer to her. It was cold in the church, and their jackets had long been forgotten in one of the taxis.

“And do you take Lindsay to be your newly wedded wife?”

Barbara took longer to answer, looking up at Lindsay and pressing her forehead against Lindsay’s shoulder before speaking. “I do.”

“I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss… the bride. Each other.”

It was a sloppy kiss, Barbara reaching up to shove her hands into Lindsay’s hair and wrecking what was left of the styled locks. Lindsay leaned down, her hands slipping down to rest on Barbara’s ass and tug her up. They both missed each other’s lips and ended up with their heads on each other’s shoulders, before Barbara turned her head and crept her lips up the side of Lindsay’s neck, seeking out her lips. Barbara found them, and tightened her grip in Lindsay’s hair and they sucked the breath out of each other, Lindsay biting at Barbara’s lower lip and Barbara moaned-

The minster cleared his throat, and they broke apart only at the lips to turn their heads towards him, fixing him with slow, half-lidded looks. “There’s a hotel the next block over. I’ll call a taxi for you.”

It took a moment to register the information, and Lindsay was the first to respond, nodding and pulling Barbara along next to her towards the door. “Thank you!” She called behind her as they left, exiting the warmth of the church and entering the crisp night air of Vegas.

True to his word, the taxi soon arrived and the pair tumbled into the backseat, lying there- Barbara on top of Lindsay- and the driver just smiled and drove on to the hotel.

They had to be poked awake, and with tired laughter, Lindsay paid the driver who guided them to the front door of the hotel. It was nothing short of seedy on the outside, but the inside proved to be welcoming. The girl at the desk gave them the rates for a room, and Barbara slipped her hand into Lindsay’s pocket where Barbara had put her own money. The bills were slid across the counter, and they received a key and pointed directions which they sleepily followed.

There were only two floors to the hotel, and they had been placed on the first. Lindsay held the key tightly in one hand, Barbara’s hand in the other as the blonde counted off room numbers loudly.

“67, 68, 69-!” They dissolved into fits of muted laughter at that, continuing their stumbling journey down the hall. “72! Here’s our room!” Barbara made a grab for the key as she spoke, but Lindsay grinned and waved it just out of her reach before shielding the lock with her body and sliding the key in. It took three fumbled attempts, but finally the door clicked open and they weaved in, the keys dropped on the floor as shoes were kicked off and shirts shed.

They collapsed on the bed, Barbara hooking a leg around Lindsay’s waist and pulling her closer to kiss the top of her head. Lindsay laughed softly into the cushion of Barbara’s breasts as Barbara’s hands ghosted across her sides.

“You’re ticklish.” Barbara observed, and Lindsay raised her head, face flushed red and mouth open in a laugh.

“Yeah-“Another giggle as Barbara dusted her fingers across Lindsay’s sides, and Lindsay nudged lightly at Barbara’s shoulder with her head. “C’mon, quit it.”

Barbara obliged, skating her hands down to rest on Lindsay’s hips and curled her fingers through the belt loops on her jeans. “Y’know something?”

Lindsay kissed down the side of Barbara’s throat and into the crook of her neck, leaving a wet trail in her wake. “I know you’re drunk.” She muttered, then revised her statement. “N’ I am too.”

Barbara laughed, a clear sound through the haze over both of them and gave a tug on Lindsay’s belt loops, grinding up against her and drawing out a gasp. “You’re pretty.”

Lindsay turned redder and buried her face into Barbara’s shoulder with a soft moan as Barbara repeated her previous action. “Barbs…”

“Yes, Linds?” Barbara smirked and bowed her head to nip at the shell of Lindsay’s ear.

“Fuck me.” The command was whispered, barely passed from Lindsay’s lips to Barbara’s ears, and Barbara was more than happy to obey.

The pants were quickly shed, jean material being more trouble than it was worth. It was no competition between the two of them. Lindsay kissed slowly and sweet, Barbara’s hands running down her back and leaving red nail marks in their wake as Barbara whimpered softly at another sharp tug of her lip by Lindsay’s teeth. Barbara kissed rough and fast, all sloppy, demanding tongue as she pushed Lindsay onto her back and straddled her, bending down as to not break the kiss until Lindsay had to push her away to catch her breath. Barbara didn’t give her the chance, biting at the soft flesh of Lindsay’s neck and leaving bright red marks that were quickly soothed away by gentle kisses.

A slow bite to Lindsay’s collarbone soon turned rough as Barbara rolled the flesh between her teeth and snaked a hand down to press two fingers against Lindsay’s clit. Lindsay’s cry was soft and she shuddered, a plea falling from her lips “Fuck, Barbs, please-“

Barbara pulled her mouth from Lindsay, lips wet and the bruise on Lindsay’s skin shining with spit. “Please, what, Tuggey?” She whispered, moving her fingers slowly in a circular motion and causing Lindsay’s hips to buck upwards.

Lindsay took in the sight, Barbara’s hair completely out of place and a gleam in her eyes as she worked her fingers against Lindsay, and Lindsay sighed happily as she ran a hand up Barbara’s back and into the wild strands of hair. “Get me off.” She made her voice low as possible, pulling Barbara up into another slow, quick kiss. “Please?”

“A’course.” Barbara pressed a kiss to Lindsay’s cheek before wiggling out of her grasp and pushing Lindsay’s legs apart. Barbara kneeled between them, pushing the thin sheer of Lindsay’s panties aside to press a single nail to the nub of Lindsay’s clit and flicking it.

Lindsay moaned loudly before yanking her wrist up to her mouth and biting on it to muffle her noises. “Christ-“Subdued words made their way past the makeshift gag and spurred Barbara on.

Barbara was no stranger to getting herself off, and she used the same techniques on Lindsay now, using her nail to toy relentlessly with Lindsay’s clit and following the twitch of her hips. A particularly loud cry paired with the quiver of Lindsay’s thighs let her know Lindsay was close, and she pressed just a bit harder.

Lindsay felt the heat pool in her groin and she shook, tossing her head back against the pillow and canting her hips, panting out Barbara’s name. She hit her high with a strangled scream, and felt Barbara work her through it, removing the direct pressure on her clit and rolling the nub lightly between her fingers until Lindsay pulled her hand from her mouth.

Lindsay groped downwards, catching Barbara’s chin in her hand and dragging her up to kiss her, missing and pecking her on the nose.  
Laughter pealed from between the two of them, Barbara still lightly petting across Lindsay’s clit until she was still and softly tugging Barbara’s hand away.

"Here, Barbs, let me-"

Barbara batted back at Lindsay, grasping her chin firmly in order to not miss as she kissed Lindsay. “No, it’s fine. You just watch.” She winked and slid back on the bed, kneeling as Lindsay sat up and crawled towards her.

It didn’t take long for Barbara to throw her head back in pleasure, but she didn’t expect to feel Lindsay settle down behind her and place a hand over Barbara’s, mimicking the circular rubs of earlier.

“Shit, Linds-“ Barbara gasped out, and the rest of her cries were muffled by Lindsay slipping her fingers into Barbara’s mouth. It was over fast, and Barbara slumped back against Lindsay, panting.

“M’sleepy.” Barbara mutters, and Lindsay guides them both down to lie on the sheets, Lindsay spooning Barbara as Barbara drug the thick comforter up over them both.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning comes quicker than either of them like, the harsh rays of the morning sun waking them up as it slats across their faces. Barbara stirs first, rolling over and sitting bolt upright when her hand brushes bare flesh. It only takes a glance to identify the red hair of Lindsay, and Barbara internally groans.

Shit.

It takes a few gropes before Barbara realizes her phone is not on the bedside table, and she has to gingerly slip out of Lindsay’s clingy grasp to drag the pile of clothes close and she roots through the various garment until she finds her jeans and pulls out her phone. A piece of paper come with it, but she doesn’t read it until after she’s checked the time.

“Shit.” She finally voices the sentiment that’s been running through her head as the words on the paper register themselves into sentences.  
Married.

Lindsay Tuggey and Barbara Dunkleman.

Married.

Married.

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

To say the least, Lindsay was not happy when she woke and saw the paper in Barbara’s hands.

At least she didn’t yell.

Instead, it was a quiet anger as she plucked the paper out of Barbara’s hands, read it over and then clutched it so tightly her knuckles turned white and the paper crinkled. There was a near deafening silence that hung over both of them before Lindsay spoke.

“Get your things, find your own way home.”

“Linds, I’m s-“

“Go!”

Barbara couldn’t argue after that, not when she saw the way Lindsay shook. She gathered her clothes, slipping back into them and confirming everything was there. The silence from before had descended again, and it followed Barbara like a heavy black cloud all the way to the door until she rested her hand on the door knob and threw a ray of light at it.

“I love you, Lindsay.”

And then Barbara was gone, the door shutting behind with a final click before the cloud was watered down by the soft sobbing of Lindsay as she collapsed on the bed and let the tears stain the paper. The ink blurred and ran, while outside Barbara flagged down a taxi and didn’t look back.

———————————————————————————————————————

It was three days before they spoke again.

Day one was spent traveling. Barbara canceled her original flight and booked an earlier one back to Austin. Lindsay canceled and booked a later one.

Day two was spent calling in sick to work. They had no energy in them to work up the strength to go in and see the other’s face.

Day three was when they both came back to work. It was clear from the moment Barbara got there that something had happened in Vegas, but the death stare and lack of puns scared off anyone who had thought they had the balls to ask about it.

Lindsay had never been so glad her desk was next to Ryan’s. One look at her, and he had simply nodded, given a soft smile and said, “Wait here.”

The last thing Lindsay wanted to do was move, and so she settled down in her chair, idlely clicking at her screen until Ryan returned and a warm mug was pressed into her hand.

She sniffed and smiled- coffee, with sugar and cream just the way she liked it. “Thanks, Ryan.” She managed, and he rested a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“Of course. If you need anything else, I’m right here.” And then he’d sat down and slipped his headphones back on, giving Lindsay all the space she needed.

They both thought they’d be able to avoid each other, but they’d forgotten about RWBY. When Michael was sent to get them after he was done recording his Sun lines, he regretted ever agreeing to work at RT. Lindsay had fixed him with a near murderous look and actually snapped the handle off of her coffee mug, and Barbara had thrown a stapler at his head. It was not a good day to be Michael Jones.

The two finally met face to face again just outside the recording studio, Lindsay with a barely contained disgust on her face, and Barbara with a distant, blank stare. “Lindsay.”  
“Barbara.”

Kerry, who needed to get by, squeaked his apologies and ran past the two.

“Listen, Lindsay, I-“

“Oh no, I’m not dealing with your apology bullshit-“ Lindsay fought to keep her voice down, and not to wince at the pained look that flashed across Barbara’s face.

“I’m not going to apologize, I just want a second chance.”

“Well, if that… what? A second chance at what?”

“Showing you that I love you. Sober. Please, Lindsay.”

There was a heartbeat of silence between the two of them as they finally met each other’s eyes. Then Lindsay sighed and reached into her back pocket, pulling out the crumpled paper from the morning after. “Did you really mean it? The ‘I do”?”

Barbara’s eyes light up with hope as she looks from the paper to Lindsay and back to the paper again. “I did. I was drunk as all hell, but I meant it. Nothing would make me happier than to be married to you.”

The paper was left folded, and Lindsay gently took Barbara’s hand, pressing the certificate into it. “I believe you. Just… give me a day, alright? I need to think everything over one more night.”

Barbara closed her hand, careful not to crush the contents and nodded. “One more night. Thank you.”

The rest of the day passed quietly, the mood of anger dispelled and instead replaced by a mix of anxious giddiness and nervous pondering.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————-

They didn’t speak for most of day four, Lindsay catching Barbara as she was about to leave.

“Barbara.”

She froze at the sound of her name, fingers wrapped around the halfway turned door handle, and a dryness stuck in her throat. “Lindsay?”

“I love you too.” It was said with meekness, but it hit Barbara like a tidal wave, crashing over her and soaking her to the bone. She dropped her bag and dragged Lindsay into a tight hug, burying her face in Lindsay’s hair.

“Will you come home with me tonight, Lindsay?”

—————————————————————————————————————————————————-

One night at Barbara’s turns into two, and then three, and then it becomes every night. Lindsay’s stuff has mostly all migrated into Barbara’s apartment.

They have a real wedding a month later, and Lindsay sells her apartment to move in with Barbara. It’s a nice place where they share a bed, but they share so much more too. Every inch of the apartment is a memory now- a joke sits on the dining room table, the lingering static of a kiss takes up the laundry room, and the living room is made of intertwined fights and the way they make up afterwards.

But at the end of the day, it’s always the same. It doesn’t matter who says it first, the answer never changes.

“One more night?”

“One more night.”


End file.
